Odd Della Robbia/Gallery: Season 1
Earth oddvolunteers.png|Odd in Teddygozilla. tumblr_lvr7unhQ8L1qfh7oz.png|In class in Season 1. Odd 0464.jpg|Giving Jim a flyer. Seeing Is Believing Odd recruits.gif|Handing out papers in Seeing Is Believing. 2011-08-15 2115 001.png|Complaining that he's hungry. tumblr_lvr84ee4Nf1qfh7oz.png|Surprised by the teacher suddenly calling his name. Big bogue 067.jpg|Feeding Kiwi in Big Bug. tumblr_lvr6okGCX71qfh7oz.png|Ready to hit the showers. Odd kisses Samantha.jpg|Kissing Samantha in Rock Bottom?. IMG_1243.PNG|Odd is suddenly spooked by the electric discharge from the socket. IMG_1244.PNG|He's literally shocked by the door in the next scene. 10 mmm sewer water.png|Hiding in the nasty sewer water to escape the hornets in Swarming Attack. 2011-10-03 2057.png|Petting his little diggity-dog. 1 odd gets down.png|Rocking out in Killer Music. Kiwi being annoying.jpg|Trying to shush Kiwi. 5 odd and jeremie fight back.png|Ready to fight, unlike Jeremie. 4 kiwi doesn't like dance music.png|Kiwi trying to wake Odd in Killer Music. 6 guilty odd.png|Blushing. tumblr_lvr8wra30H1qfh7oz.png|He has falling asleep in class. Odd clip image025.jpg|Confused. Odd 0073.jpg|Odd teasing Sissi. Odd is a genius.png|He gives a thumbs up. 5 odd the lock picker.png|Picking the lock in order to get their cell phones back. Odd 0599.jpg|In a coma because of the music. Odd 0598.jpg|Rockin' out. Odd 0466.jpg|Getting a drink from the vending machine. Odd 0465.jpg|Seems he was able to open the locker. Odd 0489.jpg|He seems out of breath. Odd 0525.jpg|He doesn't look too impressed. 2011-10-03 2100.png|Investigating the burnt out plug. 7 yes, herb's acting was that bad.png|Being attacked by the smoke in Laughing Fit. 6 odd rocks out to shakespeare.png|Playing the music for the school play. 3 skillful dance moves right there.png|Dancing on his bed. Ulrich's not coming.png|Watching the Factory Interface. Odd and the candy.png|Eating some candy in Cruel Dilemma. 36eme dessous 305.jpg|With Ulrich and Sam in Rock Bottom?. Virtual Teddygozilla Odd v. Megatank.gif|Odd vs a Megatank. Odd_0615.jpg|In the Mountain Sector. 146px-9_revision.png|Odd vs. Ulrich in Amnesia tumblr_m0ec08JETR1qjtcmlo6_1280.png|Odd tells Yumi that they're almost to the tower. 13 aelita's alright.png|Odd and Ulrich help Aelita inside the tower. tumblr_m0ec08JETR1qjtcmlo9_1280.png|Odd spots Aelita in the Desert Sector. 2011-08-14 1520.png|Odd points in the direction of the tower. Code Earth Meeting in a Tower image 1.png|Odd and the others stay inside the tower. Code Earth In the Forest Sector image 1.png|Being virtualized in the Forest Sector. Code Terre 360.jpg|Odd leaps at his opponent. Routine 332.jpg|Odd and the others hide from danger.. Tumblr lvraca6t6V1qfh7oz.png|Odd relaxes by the water. Routine 025.jpg|The three look for Aelita. Routine 021.jpg|Fighting a Megatank! Routine 339.jpg|Odd takes on a Megatank! Gravite Zero 368.jpg|Odd and Yumi mourn for Aelita in Zero Gravity Zone. Code Terre 290.jpg|The tower is being attacked. Plagued Odd cat climb image 1.png|Odd climbs the Desert Sector's rocks. Plagued Odd watches Krabs image 2.png|He gets a clear shot of two Krabs. Odd 0654.jpg|''"Laser Arrow!"'' Odd_0616.jpg|Odd in the Mountain Sector. 14 ready to jump.png|Odd, Aelita, and Ulrich prepare to head to another part of the Sector. 36eme dessous 323.jpg|Odd and Ulrich being virtualized in the Mountain Sector. TeddyGozilla_335.jpg|Odd Vs a Megatank Ghost Channel Aelita explains what happened image 1.png|Standing with the others in Ghost Channel. Ghost Channel Odd laser arrow image 2.png|Shooting a laser arrow from mid-air. Ghost Channel Odd Laser Arrow image 1.png|Lands and shoots a laser arrow at a Blok. >> More images of Odd in Season 2 Category:Odd Category:Season 1 Category:Gallery